1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electro-luminescence display device, and more particularly, to an organic electro-luminescence display device having an improved reliability and an extended lifetime, and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic electro-luminescence display devices display an image using light generated by the recombination of electrons and holes in an organic emission layer. Unlike liquid crystal display devices (LCDs), the organic electro-luminescence display devices require no backlight assembly because they display an image using light generated from the organic emission layer. Therefore, the organic electro-luminescence display devices are lightweight and slim and have low power consumption, wide viewing angle, and high contrast ratio. In addition, the organic electro-luminescence display devices can be driven at a low DC voltage and have a rapid response time. Since all components of the organic electro-luminescence display devices are formed of solid materials, the organic electro-luminescence display devices are robust against external impact. Moreover, the organic electro-luminescence display device can be used in a wide temperature range and manufactured at a low cost.
Meanwhile, an organic emission layer of a conventional organic electro-luminescence display device is susceptible to moisture and oxygen. Therefore, the organic emission layer is sealed using a sealing member so as to protect it from moisture and oxygen. Due to the moisture and oxygen, the organic emission layer is degraded and thus dark spots occur therein. The occurrence of the dark spots will reduce the lifetime of the organic electro-luminescence display device and degrade its reliability.
The sealing member contains ultraviolet (UV) curable resin that is cured by irradiation of UV light. The UV curable resin is an organic-based material and cannot effectively block external moisture and oxygen. Consequently, the lifetime and reliability of the organic electro-luminescence display device are significantly reduced and degraded in high-temperature and high-humidity environment.